Pride and Prejudice At Hogwarts
by Lone Songbird
Summary: -Chs. 8 and 9 New!- It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single young man in posession of both great talent and a large fortune must be in want of a girlfriend. Fusion between Harry Potter and Pride & Prejudice. Lily and James pairing (naturally)
1. Chapter the First

_Disclaimer and other such sundry: _Harry Potter_ is copyright by J.K. Rowling. I believe_ Pride and Prejudice_ is no longer under a copyright protection, the original dates being long past and some issues regarding copyright extention prevented it from going further. Fanfiction is written in honour of the original authors and creators. And, in the case of this story, in adoration of Colin Firth's Mr Darcy. May you all continue to inspire creativity._

_All reviews are appreciated (and well loved!), but I no longer respond directly to reviews after my chapters unless it is something I deem as important. If you would like a response to something in particular (i.e. a question answered, clarification made, recipes, whatever), please include your email address in the review. Or just email me directly at: lonesongbirdyahoohi.com (be sure to remove the 'hi' after yahoo; it's a spam prevention thing) and I'll reply! I only ask that you include the title of the fic in your email subject line to clue me in that it is not junkmail._

_This is also when I tell you that this story, a fusion fic, is written outside of canon. I won't sport with your intelligence by going into detail, but I thought I would make this a bold statement due to a bad experience with a review from a rabid fan. Cheers._

-----

**Pride and Prejudice... at Hogwarts**

**_Chapter the First_**

-----

Far in the north of England, secluded amid the wilderness and hidden from the eyes of Muggles, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry stands proud and impressive. For many, it is a safe-haven, a second home, and the heart of fond memories. The friendships made and nurtured there last forever and bonds are formed that are thicker than blood.

At one time, there was a particular group of friends: three girls constantly found in one another's company. The eldest was Charlotte, being two years ahead of the others. A brunette of average height, she was rather pragmatic and rarely indulged in fanciful whims. Because she had none of the same classes, nor was she even in the same dorm room, as the other two, she sometimes felt slightly on the outside edge. But the others would have none of these sentiments and could easily quash such fears.

The second was Jane. An angelic blonde with clear blue eyes, she possessed a nature as sweet as her face. Excessively patient, she never had an unkind word for anyone and was quick to give the benefit of the doubt in any situation. She was actually a year older than the other students in her year, but had fallen terribly ill when she had intended to come to the school. So, enrolment had been deferred and she came a year late. This was a blessing in disguise, truth be told, for this way she met the last girl on the train and they became as sisters who were somehow separated for eleven years. Not five minutes passed before they were sharing their deepest secrets, darkest fears, and dearest hopes for the future.

The final member of this trio was named Lily. A small redhead with bright green eyes, there were those who would call her wild. This was not entirely true. She was simply fiercely independent with a quick mind, wicked sense of humour, and lively spirit. She had a bit of a temper and spoke her mind openly, honestly, and, at times, without thought of the effect of her words. There were few things she loved better than taking long walks every day and analyzing the personalities and characters of everyone she met. In this last trait, she found a surprising companion in the Headmaster, a wizened Wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore.

No one was entirely sure how it came about. The Headmaster would normally not have had such a direct role in the life of a student. But at some point, the two discovered a similar temperament and sense of humour hidden within the other. Students and teachers alike would overhear brief conversations made up of quick sallies regarding the follies of human nature, little realizing the quips overheard were frequently comments on the listeners themselves. Because of their friendship with Lily, Jane and Charlotte were privy to some of these conversations as well. However, as Charlotte was more often than not studying and Jane's sweet nature made it difficult for her to criticize, such inclusions were infrequent. Nevertheless, Professor Dumbledore became a sort of father figure (or well-liked uncle, in the case of Charlotte) to the girls during the school year.

The Head Girl that year, Sybil Trelawney, took an avid interest in the welfare of little Jane and Lily. Though they were only twelve and eleven, she believed that the greatest skill to be learned at school was the practice of catching a husband. Why Jane and Lily were so selected was beyond anyone. Charlotte, Sybil had decided, was a lost cause whose company should be avoided in favour of more beneficial encounters with members of the opposite sex, though this decision did little to separate the three from each other.

Whenever the opportunity arose to 'educate' the two girls, Sybil took it. They were given beauty tips, fashion advice, dancing lessons, dietary supervision, and a whole score of other things that, supposedly, would make them irresistible once they were old enough to date. Jane bore it with great equanimity and Lily tolerated it only because Jane did, which was much better than she would have done had Jane not been there to keep her in check -- and had Dumbledore not had a knack for showing up at just the right moment to say something off-hand inadvertently antagonizing poor Sybil into fits of hysterics.

In any case, the year passed swiftly for the students at Hogwarts. There was little excitement outside of the normal student actions requiring either a detention or the rewarding of House Points. Finally, the end of year exams were taken and, as the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station, many promises for summer visits and owls were made, and three friends parted company knowing they would see each other very soon.

In the years that followed, there were many changes and additions to the Hogwarts community. Sybil Trelawney became Professor Trelawney, the new Divinations teacher. Her position as a staff member, however, did not prevent her from continuing her attentions to the 'welfare' of Jane and Lily. Luckily for them, Jane's younger sister, Narcissa, entered the school two years after they.

Different entirely in temperament and interest from the other girls, it surprised anyone with the ability to think that Narcissa was related to Jane and that she managed to stay at Hogwarts at all. Her mind was constantly on clothes and boys instead of her studies. Thankfully, being placed in the same House as her sister helped to keep some of her irresponsible behaviour in check.

In Narcissa, Sybil found the ideal protégée. Sybil's interest began initially because Narcissa was Jane's sister, and things simply escalated from there. Jane could do nothing more than sigh helplessly. Lily, being more outspoken and practically adopted into Jane's family after their first summer as friends, used her own status as 'pseudo big sister' to help Jane curb Narcissa's behaviour when she could. However, it remained the source of much eye rolling and laughter on the parts of Lily and Dumbledore.

The students came and the students went, and the years did pass without much ado. Then, at the end of Lily and Jane's fourth year at Hogwarts, it happened...


	2. Chapter the Second

**_Chapter the Second_**

-----

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single young Wizard in possession of both great talent and a large fortune must be in want of a girlfriend.

Such, at least, it was believed by Sybil Trelawney, Professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This, of course, was the motivation behind her approaching the Headmaster late one afternoon.

The Great Hall was mostly empty. Exams had just finished. Most teachers were finishing paperwork or de-studentizing in their offices. In a rare appearance, Dumbledore sat at the Head Table playing a game of Wizard's Chess against himself. In contrast, most students were enjoying their freedom from studying by relaxing outside or packing their trunks. Lily Evans and Jane Bennet, however, sat at the Ravenclaw table waiting for their friend, Charlotte Lucas, to come down. They looked up when Professor Trelawney entered and exchanged amused glances.

"Albus!" she cried as she fluttered across the room. How her dreamily breathy voice managed to be piercingly shrill at the same time was one of Hogwarts' greatest mysteries. "Albus! Wonderful news! Netherfield School is closed at last and a transfer student will be arriving in the fall!" She arrived at the table and seated herself beside him, but he did not seem to acknowledge her presence. "Do you not wish to hear who the student will be?"

"Because, as Headmaster, he wouldn't have any idea about this before now," Lily muttered to Jane. Jane shook her head at her best friend as she stifled her giggles.

Dumbledore glanced at them, eyes twinkling, and moved his black rook. "You obviously wish to tell me, and I have no objections to hearing it."

"Why, it is a young man by the name of Sirius Black. A _single_ young man from a Wizarding family of great distinction!" She gave Dumbledore a knowing look before leaning back in her chair and focusing her gaze at Lily and Jane. They quickly averted their eyes. "Ah, what a fine thing for our dearest girls at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore looked at Trelawney sharply before turning toward the two girls, his brow furrowed. He watched them for a minute as they intently regarded a non-existent spot on the table. He glanced back at Trelawney quizzically. "How so? How might a transfer student affect them?"

With a great sigh, Trelawney leaned forward once more. "Oh, Albus, how can you be so tiresome?! Surely you know I am thinking of him marrying one of them!"

Dumbledore's expression told her clearly what he thought of that idea. "_Marrying_ one of them? Now, Sybil."

"Well... eventually. Perhaps just to date one of them. Steadily, of course. With intent on very long term," she finished with a decisive nod.

"That is his design, then, in transferring here? To date and eventually marry one of our girls?"

"_Design!?_ Oh, how can you talk such rubbish?" At this, her voice dropped to a rather conspiratorial level. "But he may very well fall in love with one of them."

"Hm." Dumbledore sacrificed a white knight in an attempt to force a checkmate. "Aren't they a bit young to be thinking about falling in love?"

"Oh, nonsense. Good matches should always be looked for." She paused before adding, "And encouraged." Dumbledore did not seem to be any more interested in the topic than before. Trelawney gave a delicate snort of frustration. "Albus, really. I should think you would be more concerned over this matter. You must begin planning right away!"

Dumbledore looked up, bewildered once more. "Planning? What for?"

"Why for the feast!"

"Feast? The end of year feast has already been planned. Has been for weeks."

"Not _that_ feast, Albus! At the beginning of the year! Directly when he comes, a feast _must_ be given!"

"For we never have feasts here at Hogwarts. Certainly not at the beginning of the year." This muttered comment set Jane into a coughing fit. Dumbledore once more looked over in their direction. Lily, her face set with innocent concern for her friend, was patting Jane on the back and pouring a glass of water.

Trelawney continued as though nothing had happened. "Now then, he shall arrive at the beginning of the school year with the other students. We should set the feast for --"

Dumbledore interrupted her. "Oh, no no. I see no occasion for holding a feast."

"But --"

"We would not want him to feel singled out, after all. He shall dine in his room."

"But, Albus --"

"Yes, that is an excellent idea. We could have all the students dine in their rooms. Saves cleaning the Great Hall."

"But... But their welcome!"

"Ah, good point. Since you know so much about him, you had best take care of delivering his food."

"_What_?"

"Or send the girls themselves to do so. Get the introductions over with."

"To his room? _By themselves_!?"

"Aye, lest Mr. Black takes a fancy to you instead. Ah, check mate. Excellent game, Wizard's Chess. Do you not agree, Sybil?"

"Oh, you take delight in vexing me!" Dumbledore did not reply, seeming to be quite engaged with resetting the board. Once more, Trelawney's gaze lit on the girls and she began scheming at once. _I only have a day left before they depart for the summer. I had best give them instructions on how to prepare for the next year now!_ With that thought in mind, she rose to appeal to their feminine senses.

Having recovered from her coughing fit, Jane saw Trelawney approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Oh dear," she whispered. "She's coming over. Don't make eye contact!"

"Not to worry, Jane. One rescue coming right this way!" At that very moment, Trelawney opened her mouth to call to the girls. However, Lily beat her to the chase. "Oh look, Jane!" she bellowed loud enough so that the entire hall echoed. "Charlotte is come! Charlotte, over here!"

Charlotte took in the sight of Jane's vaguely panicked expression, Lily's eyes sparkling with mischief, Professor Trelawney's surprise, and Professor Dumbledore's wide grin as he pondered a chess board. _What have they been up to?_ she wondered before deciding to give her best friends a hand with getting out of the room without an advising session. "Lily!" she called back. "Jane! It's a glorious day out! What say you we sit on the lawn by the lake and wile away our last hours together?"

Exchanging glances, Jane nodded and Lily answered for the both of them, still shouting. "Splendid idea! Come on, Jane! Let's go!"

As they fairly ran from the hall, they heard Trelawney's breathy screeching after them a quick, "Wear your hats, girls! You'll ruin your complexions!" Thankfully, they were able to contain their giggles until they got outside.


	3. Chapter the Third

**_Chapter the Third_**

-----

It did not take long for the rumours to begin. By the time the End of Year Feast concluded that evening, the entire school was buzzing with the news that Sirius Black would be coming to Hogwarts. For some, the gossiping lasted into the early hours of the morning and silence only fell just in time for a minimal amount of sleep before everyone needed to rise again.

"I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about," Lily complained sleepily on the Hogwarts Express as it barrelled toward London. "You ask any of these people and they couldn't tell you what is so special about Sirius Black other than him coming from Netherfield School." She said this last bit in perfect imitation of Professor Trelawney.

"Really, Lily," Charlotte said, shaking her head in admonition but giggling all the same at Lily's antics. She, Lily, and Jane were alone in the compartment. "I know you come from a non-Wizarding background, but surely you must know that Netherfield School is a place of high distinction."

"Was," corrected Jane. "Don't forget that he's only transferring here because it has closed."

"True," Charlotte agreed. "Only children from the wealthiest families ever went there and it had a very prestigious reputation. The number of students was very small, it was so exclusive. Being of the set that were able to go to Netherfield pretty much guaranteed a good career upon graduation."

Lily made a face. "Yes, I know _that_ -- and I think it to be most unfair, _and_ speaks less about the quality of education received at the place and more about the power of connections. Still, I don't see what that has to do with any of us."

"I suppose it is merely the fascination with a new face who isn't going to be a First Year," Jane said peacefully. "After all, how often does that happen? The fact that he will be coming from Netherfield only adds to the interest. It is no wonder most of the students cannot prevent themselves from speculating over it."

"Most of the students and some of the staff as well," Lily reminded her pointedly. This set them off in giggles again. "Well, I only hope that this Sirius Black isn't one of those snobbish and haughty types who thinks he is superior to everyone else simply because he comes from a supposedly better social background than the rest of us. I don't think I could bear it." She paused, the innocent contemplation on her face making the other two wonder what was to come next. "Do you suppose he'll want us to follow the example of our teachers and address him as 'Mr Black'?"

"Oh, Lily!" Charlotte and Jane exclaimed, laughing once again. Lily shrugged unapologetically and changed the subject. For the rest of the trip, they never once returned to the subject of Mr Sirius Black.

-----

Lily's parents found it to be more convenient to allow her to get a ride home with Jane at the end of each school year. Early on, the girls discovered that the Bennet and the Evans family homes were located a short distance away from each other. So short a distance that, instead of walking the long way around, they could instead hop fences and cross through the gardens of friendly neighbours to reach each others' back doors within ten minutes. This is what had enabled them to be constant companions in the summer months. However, this was not the reason for Lily's parents agreeing so readily to her getting a ride.

Lily's elder sister, Petunia, was of the bookish variety, much like Charlotte to some extent. However, Petunia was much less open minded and much less tolerant. She liked only things that could be explained with solid logic, and Lily being a Witch did _not_ fall under this qualification. The result was a rift between the sisters, first coming to light at the train station the first time Lily came home for Christmas.

Petunia had refused to leave the car. She then spent the first hour of the trip, during which Mr and Mrs Evans were asking questions about Lily's school year so far, staunchly refusing to acknowledge Lily's presence. When there was a lapse in the conversation, Petunia launched into a great sermonizing lecture about the various follies and evils of such a freakish way of life. She continued on that particular bent until they reached the house, never once pausing long enough to let anyone else get a word in edgewise. Lily, in her usual manner, found the entire thing rather amusing and could not wait to inform her friends.

Mr and Mrs Evans, however, were highly unimpressed and when Petunia stopped for a breather as she got out of the car they took advantage of the opportunity to inform her of their displeasure. Her response was to announce, "Well, fine then. If you wish to accept Lily's new _alternative lifestyle_ then by all means do so. I, however, will always see her for what she is: a freak." With that she stormed into the house.

Lily could forgive this attitude; she knew Petunia did not understand things because they were simply beyond her grasp. She also suspected there was a small amount of jealousy involved. However, it caused an irreparable rift that only seemed to grow as the years passed. In an attempt at keeping a possibly explosive situation at bay, Mr and Mrs Evans conceded to the suggestion by Mr and Mrs Bennet for the offer of a ride to and from London.

So it was that Lily stood on her doorstep after her fourth year drew to a close, waving to Jane as she and her family drove away. With a half-content, half-melancholic sigh, she tucked her owl's cage under one arm, grabbed one handle of her trunk and opened the door. "Hello!" she called. "I'm home!"

"We're in the sitting room, honey!" her mother responded.

Lily shoved her trunk out of the way near the foot of the staircase, setting her owl atop it. She hung her coat on the stand then kicked her shoes off, projecting them into the corner in the manner that had become habitual as soon as she had discovered such a feat was possible at the age of six.

In the sitting room, Petunia sat at a writing desk, reading a book. Their parents were sitting on the sofa watching the evening news. They looked up as their younger daughter entered and smiled. "Hello Dad, Mum," she said, giving each a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Petunia; how are things."

"Fine," was the brief response, Petunia's eyes never rising from the page.

Mr Evans' eyes narrowed, but he made no comment on his eldest daughter's behaviour. Instead, he turned to Lily. "So, did anything exciting happen since your last letter?"

"Well, nothing terribly exciting. We are getting a new student at the beginning of next year."

Mr Evans looked surprised. "Only one? And I thought they did not send out those letters until later in the summer."

Lily giggled, eliciting a quiet snort from Petunia. "No, Dad, he isn't a First Year. He's a transfer student. Apparently one of the other schools has closed and he'll be enrolling at Hogwarts to begin attending this fall."

"Well, that sounds nice." At his daughter's expression, Mr Evans' eyebrows furrowed gently. "No?"

"I suppose it is nice. I'm just concerned because the school he comes from, Netherfield, was actually rather exclusive. Only rich kids could go there. I wager he'll be something of a snob."

Petunia rose, shutting her book with a snap. "You should not be so ready to judge one of your fellow men, Lily, for all that he follows such an irrational way of thinking. After all, we must first look to ourselves." She then swept out of the room, never once looking directly at her sister.

"I'm sorry, honey," Mrs Evans began before Lily forestalled her with a hand to the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Mum, it doesn't bother me so much. Besides, I suppose she's right, in a way." She gave a good-natured shrug. "I'm going to get unpacked, so I'll see you at dinner." She skipped from the room and trudged up and down the stairs twice to get all of her things up to her bedroom. After unpacking her things onto her bed, sorting them into various piles, she then sat at her own small desk and composed a quick owl to Charlotte to let her know she had arrived safely.


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**_Chapter the Fourth_**

-----

The summer passed quickly. One day, toward the end of July, the three friends received their Hogwarts letters. To no one's surprise, Lily's arrived alongside Jane and Narcissa's at breakfast, for she had spent the night at the Bennet home once again. They had not even opened them when a second owl swept into the kitchen to drop another letter on Jane's plate.

"I recognize that owl," she said. "It is a letter from Charlotte."

"So soon? Well, open it, and read it aloud."

_ Dearest Jane and Lily,_

_ My father is to take me to London on the 15th of August, and you are all invited to come stay at  
Lucas Lodge the night before. Narcissa as well, if she likes; I am sure Alice would enjoy her company. We can all go to Diagon Alley together.  
Do say you'll come; I have some marvellous news and wish to tell it in person._

_ Yours,  
Charlotte_

_ P.S. I hope you do not mind the single invitation. I figured Lily would end up at the Bennet's  
in the next few days, assuming she is not there now, of course._

"News?" Jane asked after she finished reading the letter. "I wonder what it is."

Lily smiled. "Do you indeed, Jane? Do not forget this is Charlotte's last year. I suppose she has been made Head Girl."

"Of course! That would be wonderful for her. I do not know who would deserve it better! And she has wanted it so."

"Head Girl?" scoffed Narcissa. "Why would anyone want that? It's such a dull, boring job, always patrolling the halls and having to be an authority figure. Only nerds ever get made Head."

"Narcissa!" Jane sounded scandalized on behalf of her friend.

"Well, it's true!" she argued. "Look at the past Heads; all they ever did was study, study, study. Prefects, too! I would much prefer a Ball."

Jane and Lily exchanged looks across the table. "Being made Head is very honourable, Narcissa," Jane said. "It is not just about those who do naught but study. They must also have proven themselves responsible and trustworthy."

At Narcissa's derisive snort, Lily finished buttering her toast as she casually put in, "And in any case, you would not be able to attend any of the Balls held at Hogwarts this year. They are for Fourth Years and up only, so you would do best to do a bit more studying of your own."

Though she opened her mouth to argue again, Mr Bennet cut the conversation off. "Not at breakfast, girls," he said over the top of _The Daily Prophet_. Jane's father was a decent Wizard, though her mother a Witch of so little talent she often joked that she may as well have been a squib. Oddly, the family had always lived, for the most part, as Muggles, Mr and Mrs Bennet feeling that their children should learn to about life in both worlds. There were exceptions, however, from the family owl and the subscription to the Wizarding newspaper to the fact that Mr Bennet once worked for Gringotts as a Curse Breaker, though he was now retired from that position. He now trained new recruits for the Bank before they were sent off into the world to hunt up treasure.

After they had finished eating, Jane brought up the issue of going to the Lucas'. "May we go to London as invited, Father?"

After a silent exchange with his wife, he nodded. "You and Narcissa have my permission, though it is up to Mr and Mrs Evans to say whether Lily is allowed as well."

Lily shortly ran home to ask. Approval was given, so she returned to Jane and they replied to Charlotte's owl. Two weeks later, they used the Bennet fireplace to flu over to Lucas Lodge. The Lucas' lived on the other side of the county, which would not have been so great a drive, but as both families had Wizarding blood, using the Flu Network was much easier.

When they arrived an instant later, Charlotte and Alice, Charlotte's younger sister by a year, were waiting.

"Lily! Jane!" Charlotte exclaimed, embracing them both. "It is so good to see you."

Lily sneezed. For some strange reason, flu powder gave her the same symptoms as hay fever. "As soon as I am able to see through these watery eyes of mine, dear Charlotte, I daresay I shall think it is good to see you as well!" The three girls laughed, Alice joined in hesitantly as well. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and dragged Alice up the stairs. They saw little of the two girls outside of meal times and the trip to and from London. It was apparent that Narcissa was filling Alice in on all sorts of mindless gossip she had somehow gathered over the summer holidays.

Alice, though not without ability to make decisions of her own, followed along where Narcissa wished to lead the conversation without much bother. They were not close friends, in or outside of Hogwarts, but Alice's timidity and shyness made her an ideal ally for Narcissa. Neither were capable of being in the other three girls' company for long periods, Alice out of her great awe for Lily's bold wit and Narcissa out of complete lack of connection with any of them.

Once, in private, Lily questioned Charlotte about the nature of the younger girls' friendship. "I know this will likely sound rude," she said, "but Alice is not likely to allow Narcissa to drag her completely into her world of giggle-ridden brainlessness, is she? You know the hold Professor Trelawney has on Jane's sister; I'd hate for the same to happen to yours."

Charlotte smiled reassuringly. The concern was not completely without merit and spoken without malice. And it was a genuine worry of Lily's, having spent many years resisting, and running in terror from at times, Sybil Trelawney's influential powers. "Do not worry so, Lily," she replied. "Alice has other friends at Hogwarts to keep her in check, and she is far too intimidated by boys to engage in such flirtations as Narcissa. Besides, she also holds you in high regard and, should things ever get out of hand, the mere hint that you would find such behaviour disappointing in the slightest would be enough to pull her out of it."

Lily blushed in response, but was satisfied and let the matter drop without further thought.

Charlotte's news was, indeed, that she had been made Head Girl. Jane and Lily had news as well, for Jane had been made Prefect of Ravenclaw. She did not feel this was nearly as congratulations worthy as Charlotte's news, but they celebrated the night away regardless with gossip of their own and many cups of tea.

The one subject they all still had no more to say on was that of the mysterious Mr Sirius Black. Even as Head Girl, Charlotte would be given no special information and her father, who held a minor position at the Ministry of Magic, either knew nothing or was not telling. Lily was the only one who was particularly interested; she felt any information in advance might help in avoiding whatever plots Professor Trelawney may have devised in the summer months. However, since there was nothing new to be revealed, they filled each other in on their own lives, Lily entertaining them with stories of her odd Muggle family -- namely her odd Muggle sister.

In short order, the visit was over and Jane, Lily, and Narcissa were on their way back to their homes on the other side of Hertfordshire. The final two weeks of their summer holidays flew by even more quickly than the previous two and a half months, and it was with great anticipation that Lily pushed her cart through the wall between platforms Nine and Ten at Kings Cross Station.


	5. Chapter the Fifth

_**Chapter the Fifth**_

-----

Lily waited to one side of the platform for Jane and Narcissa to come through the barrier. She scanned the crowd, searching for Charlotte and Alice and caught sight of Alice hanging out a window in the train.

"Lily!" she called, waving. "Over here! Charlotte had me get a compartment for all of us. She had to go up front for a meeting with the Head Boy and the Prefects, but said she'll join us later."

"Oh, of course. That means Jane will be gone too."

"Gone where?" Jane appeared at Lily's shoulder, Narcissa in tow.

"Prefect meeting. You guys get your own compartments too, you know. It's probably twice as posh as those for us lowly students. Think you'll spend the trip there instead?" Lily gave Jane her best 'I am pathetic' face.

"Oh, Lily." Jane giggled.

The three manoeuvred through the bustle along the platform until they made it onto the train and stowed their luggage. Jane said her farewells, with the promise that she and Charlotte would return as soon as they could, then made her way to the front of the train. With a blow of a whistle, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross Station.

Shortly thereafter, Narcissa scampered off down the hall in search of her friends and more gossip, Alice allowing herself to be dragged along for lack of anything else to do. Lily settled down with a book to await the return of her own friends. Quickly absorbed, the time flew by.

She just finished a chapter when the door to the compartment opened. Expecting to see both her friends, Lily was surprised when only Jane came inside. "Hi Jane. How did it go? Where's Charlotte?"

"She is doing the first set of patrols down the train. The meeting was rather dull, actually. Just about our duties and the various rules." She shrugged. "I hope I do everything properly."

"You worry far too much, Jane. You're going to be a brilliant Prefect and everyone will love you. Especially since you are far more likely to give points to everyone than take them away!"

"Certainly not!" Jane laughed merrily, her concert momentarily dissipated.

"But of course you would. Believe me, Jane; after four years at Hogwarts and having made a constant study of this sort of thing, I can tell what sort of Prefect a person would make."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, indeed. Therefore, while you will always be very fair in every decision you make, you are more than likely to give everyone the benefit of the doubt when, perhaps, they should be punished directly."

Jane could do naught but shake her head in amusement. "And you? What if you had been made Prefect?"

"Oh, I am convinced that only the deepest sense of duty and responsibility could tempt me into that role," she said loftily. Jane's eyebrow rose minutely as Lily continued. "Therefore, I will end a lowly student who is renowned for being your best friend and teach all your first years to charm feathers and transfigure matchsticks very ill!"

"Lily!"

"No, no Jane. It's true. And one must bear the truth with great equanimity, especially when it reveals faults in one's character."

Jane laughed yet again. "Is that Petunia's latest?"

Lily grinned. "Indeed it is."

"Oh, good heavens."

"Exactly what I say."

At that, the door opened once again. Charlotte entered the compartment and threw herself down next to Lily. She gave a long-suffering sigh and said, "One would expect seventh years to know better than to use dung bombs for playing croquet in the corridor."

"Sounds like the year is off to a typical start." Lily threw an arm across Charlotte's shoulders. "Shall we have much excitement of that sort this year, do you think?"

Charlotte groaned. "I certainly hope not. I don't quite know what I would do if a bunch of pranksters decided to gang up together and make all sorts of trouble."

"Surely that won't happen though." Jane looked mildly alarmed. "I mean, we always have students who pull pranks now and then, but they would not all group together in a... gang... would they?"

Lily laughed. "Janey Jane, you really are a dear."

"Yes," agreed Charlotte with a giggle. "Can you truly imagine a _gang_ of pranksters?"

Jane blushed sheepishly. "Well, no."

Her eyes lit up with glee, Lily said thoughtfully, "Actually, I can almost envision it. And they'd probably have some sort of name to go with the whole scheme. Something like... like..."

"Pranksters Anonymous," suggested Jane.

"Hedonists United," offered Charlotte.

"Oh! Oh!" Lily waved her hands in excitement. "I have it: The Marauders of Mystery!" After a pause in which the three contemplated the likelihood of such a thing, the girls burst into hysterics.

"Really, Lily. Where do you come up with this stuff?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah," agreed Jane. "_Marauders of Mystery_?? That truly is ridiculous. No self-respecting prankster would call himself that."

Lily shrugged unapologetically. "I don't know. I genuinely could see it happening. And in any case, what would you know about being self-respecting prankster? Or a prankster at all?"

"She does have a point there, Jane. After all --" Before Charlotte could justify her agreement with Lily, the witch selling snacks knocked on the door. Tossing their conversation aside, the three quickly pooled their money and purchased a stack of pumpkin pasties and three chocolate frogs.

"So," said Lily between bites of a pasty, "assuming the Marauders never reveal themselves, _is_ there anything of excitement due to happen to us Hogwarts students this year?"

"You mean apart from the excitement of our favourite professor attempting to get one of you two lovelies engaged to a certain Mr Black?" Charlotte answered with a rare mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

The other two slumped. "I had forgotten about that," Lily moaned.

"How can you have forgotten about it?" Jane was rather shocked at that. "You have been so busy all summer with planning ways to avoid Professor Trelawney's, er, plans that I would have thought the whole thing would never be far from your mind."

"Yes, well I saw little reason to focus on the topic since the train journey would likely be our last free moments. Then with all the talk of pranksters and marauders, something that could not possibly be connected with Mr Black," she shrugged, "I guess I got distracted." Charlotte and Jane chuckled at her helpless expression. "Of course, now that you've brought it up, what news of his arrival from the land of Prefects and Head Girls?"

"Nothing, actually," Charlotte admitted.

Lily sat back and looked at her incredulously. "Really?"

"Yep. We weren't told anything about him in any of the correspondence regarding our positions up to this point, and nothing revealed to us at the meeting we just had. Sorry."

"Hm." She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up with an idea and she sat upright again. "Hang on. You _did _do a set of rounds, right?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then you _may_ have seen him! You'd know if you saw someone new. And first years don't count because there is no way they'd be mistaken for fifth years. And if he's on the train --"

"Just because he's on the train does not necessarily mean he'd be wandering the halls or making trouble in his compartment."

"Oh, good point." She thought once more. "But he _is_ on the train, right?"

Charlotte and Jane exchanged a look. "Well --" began Charlotte.

"Lily," Jane interrupted, "tell me you are not thinking of going up and down the corridor, poking your head in every compartment in an attempt at getting a glimpse of him."

"Certainly not! I don't want a glimpse of him. No offence to you and yours, Jane, but that is more likely something Narcissa would do."

Jane nodded with a sigh. "That's true."

"I simply want to find him to warn him of what lies ahead."

"Lily!" Jane nearly fell off her seat.

"What?" Lily looked completely unabashed. "It's only fair to him, really." Her friends looked amused, but unconvinced. "And it gives us an edge over Professor Trelawney." Lily leaned forward. "Come on, what do you say?"


	6. Chapter the Sixth

_**Chapter the Sixth**_

-----

The girls ended not going on their search for Mr Black. While Lily continued to firmly impress the importance that they take as many precautions as necessary, even she was not so impolite and inconsiderate as to merely barge in on someone who would likely be feeling a bit out of place only to barrage him with questions, information, and instructions. So, instead, they remained in their compartment for the remainder of the journey. There was a brief amount of time in which Jane was required to go on her set of patrols along the corridor, but, unlike Charlotte's, it was uneventful and she returned post haste.

Shortly before they arrived at their final destination, Narcissa and Alice burst in.

"About time you two came back," Lily commented as she shook out her robe. "We should put our uniforms on now, seeing as we're almost there."

"Ugh," huffed Narcissa. "_Those_ things. I don't see why we cannot wear our own clothes as we see fit instead of always covering them up in these disgustingly unflattering excuses for Witchwear."

"Narcissa," began Jane, "you know as well as I that even though we may not enjoy them it is not worth the trouble of attempting to alter them. They are, in fact, charmed to prevent any changes made and it is only worth detentions and losses of points should you chose to go without." The argument was, in fact, an old one.

"I bet Lily could cast a counter-charm." Alice stated. Lily's skill with Charms was well known throughout the school.

"You flatter me, Alice," Lily replied. "However, even if that were the case I would not do so."

Narcissa let out an exasperated sigh. "That's no surprise. But why don't you just talk to the Headmaster? Professor Dumbledore actually listens to what you say and if you gave him a good reason --"

"What good reason would that be?" she interrupted. "That some people don't think the uniforms give young girls ample opportunity to show off their beneficial features and attributes to members of the other sex, though they are far too young to be doing so in any case?"

Narcissa thought momentarily. "Well, when you put it that way it doesn't sound quite as convincing. But I'm sure you'll think of a better way to say it to him." Thoroughly convinced that Lily would do just that, and missing the amused glances the three older girls exchanged, she abruptly changed the topic as she pulled on her own robe. "But nevermind all that now. Have we got news! Sirius Black is already at Hogwarts!"

"Is he?" asked Charlotte. "And how did you find that out?"

She shrugged. "Rita Skeeter told me; she has a knack for getting all the recent information."

"Unfortunately for the world," Lily muttered. Jane smacked her on the shoulder good naturedly.

"But it doesn't matter how I found out. What matters is that he's already there and not on the train!"

Alice interrupted eagerly. "Yes, _but_ he _is_ going to join us at the welcoming feast!"

Narcissa gave the girl a mild glare. "Save your breath to blow your porrige, Alice, I shall tell them." She turned back to the other three, face immediately brightening. "Apparently he's very handsome and wears blue robes."

"Blue robes?" Lily interjected, slightly puzzled as to what that had to do with anything. "Narcissa, even if he does he isn't likely to be wearing them at Hogwarts. Uniforms, remember?"

"Oh, but that is beside the point," Narcissa continued loftily. "What matters is that he _has_ them to wear. And we are not required to wear our uniforms all the time so he _might_ wear them some time else!"

"Um, ok..."

"So it's obvious he's _very_ wealthy, for only the very rich can afford to live out such great fashion sense."

Alice was determined to say her piece. "After all, he has thirty house elves --"

Narcissa interrupted her with yet another glare. "_Forty_ house elves!"

"I doubt he is bringing them to Hogwarts. Students are generally only allowed owls, cats, or toads." Lily knew her dry tone was likely lost on the younger girls, but could not hold back the comment. "Although, considering he is Mr Sirius Black of Netherfield, exceptions may have been made." Charlotte appeard to sneeze into a handkerchief, though it sounded more as though she was choking. Jane's eyes began twinkling heartily.

As expected, Narcissa did not seem to notice. "Exactly. _And_ he has brought friends with him in his transfer!"

"Four boys and seven girls," finished Alice.

"Nay," Narcissa turned to Alice, brow furrowed slightly, "it was nine boys and eleven girls."

"Too many girls altogether, really," Lily commented, one eyebrow raised. "What chance will any of us have if he brings more than enough girls to choose from already?"

"Oh," Narcissa finally sat down, seemingly exhausted after her flurry of explanations. "I wouldn't worry about that. _Our_ charms will be nothing in comparison to _theirs_, I'm sure."

Lily wondered if Narcissa realized that this last comment could be taken two ways. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Sure, Narcissa, whatever you say."

Their discussion was cut short as a whistle blew and the train slowed down. "Wonderful!" exclaimed Jane. "We're finally here!"

The five girls busied themselves with making sure nothing was left lying outside of their trunks before piling out of the train. Surprisingly, upon exiting they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick standing on the platform. They hailed Charlotte and the Head Boy, Sturgis Podmore of Gryffindor, over and ushered them into the horseless carriage at the front of the long line. Before climbing in, Charlotte looked over her shoulder and shrugged at her friends. Once the door shut, the four inside, the carriage took off at a swift pace.

Deciding this was some sort of official business, Lily, Jane, Alice, and Narcissa quickly chose one of the many horseless carriages before they all filled up. The journey to the castle itself was quite uneventful. Jane and Lily peacably listened to Narcissa's constant chatter, only interrupted by brief interjections from Alice. Finally, they reached the castle doors and, with great anticipation, mounted the steps and walked toward the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter the Seventh

_**Chapter the Seventh**_

-----

The Great Hall was fairly buzzing with excitiment as the returning students entered and went to their respective House tables. All eyes were scanning the room, most hoping for a glimpse of the new transfer students. Two pairs, those belonging to Lily and Jane, instead sought out their friend. She and Sturgis were standing next to the staff table in conversation with Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore himself.

The latter looked up and caught Lily's eye, his own brightly twinkling as they always did. She smiled back before hooking Jane's arm with her own. "Come, Jane," she said, tugging her friend gently. "Let's go get seats so we can save one for Charlotte." Jane nodded and they scampered off.

Seconds after they sat down, Charlotte joined them, squeezing in between the other two at the table crowded with chattering students. "I'm glad Dumbledore likes you, Lily."

"What do you mean?" They spoke in low mutters only heard by each other under the cover of the din in the room.

"He seemed content to simply let Professor McGonagall go on and on until he saw you arrived. Honestly. I think Sturgis and I are competent enough to understand the rules and requirements as laid out in our paperwork without needing it to be gone over, in detail and word for word."

"You're joking!"

"No indeed."

"That isn't like her," Jane put in.

"No. She did seem unusually high strung, though. Almost nervous. Which is understandable, I suppose. All the transfer students have been sorted into her house."

"What _all_ of them?"

"Mm. And --" Charlotte was cut off as Dumbledore stood and raised his hands for attention. The Hall quickly fell silent.

"As you all know," he began, "the beginning of a new school year means the bringing in of new students. This year is no different. Before I call for our new first years to be brought in for the Sorting, however, I would like to announce the arrival of seven new students. As I am sure you are all aware, they have transferred from Netherfield School, which closed at the end of last year. In order to aid with adjusting to a new school, these seven students arrived late this afternoon and were Sorted upon their arrival. Each is now part of Gryffindor House."

He paused as cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and polite applause came from everywhere else. When silence fell again, he continued, "They are currently in their dormitories getting a bit more settled. But, as you all are just as eager to meet them as I am sure they are to meet you, there will be a small gathering after the feast. As we do not wish to overwhelm them on their first night with curious looks and glances," Lily smothered a snort of laughter in her handkerchief, "this gathering is open only those in the same years as they, so fifth, sixth, and seventh." This met groans and protestations from the younger students.

Dumbledore went on with his speech. "I trust you will do all you can to make them feel most welcome. And now, as I am sure you are all hungry, let us bring forth our new first year students for the Sorting Ceremony!"

The students all turned toward the large double doors at the end of the Hall and watched as Professor McGonagall marched the line of first years to the stool where the Sorting Hat would be placed. In short order, they were all sorted into separate Houses and Dumbledore made his usual beginning of term announcements before instructing, "Tuck in!"

As she served herself a large helping of roasted potatoes, Lily peered between the heads of those sitting across from her at the nearly empty Slytherin table. She leaned in to her friends. "Charlotte," she whispered, "why is Slytherin still deserted except for the first years? I thought they were going to be back this year."

Slytherin as an entire House had been given the opportunity to make a tour of Europe during the school years. They would stay one or two terms at each town before moving on, breaking as normal for the summer holidays. Each new school year, the newly sorted first year Slytherins would be magically transported to the location of the House the morning after the start of year feast. This had been going on for six years and they were expected back so the seventh year students could experience life at Hogwarts as well as be in a stable environment as they prepared for their NEWTs. The reason for this travel remained unexplained to the rest of the school, though the girls privately supposed it was to experiment with different methods for keeping the school hidden.

"That's another thing we were told on the coach ride up, along with the whole 'transfers are in Gryffindor' business," Charlotte whispered back. "I guess they all went on summer holiday together and there has been a delay in getting back. They should be joining us for winter term."

"But what about the new Slytherins?" asked Lily. "What is going to happen to them?"

Charlotte shrugged. "They will start their years at Hogwarts actually at Hogwarts as planned, and when the rest of their House arrives they get a special reunion feast of some sort. We weren't told more than that. I got the feeling that there was a great deal of conflict behind the whole plan change, but of course we weren't told anything further because we are still students."

"Those poor first years," Jane said, piteously. "They look so small and lonely. Perhaps we should go over and invite them to sit with us, or perhaps sit with them instead?"

"You see, Jane?" Lily was smiling broadly at her behind Charlotte, who had leaned forward to grab the pitcher of pumpkin juice. "_This_ is why you are a perfect Prefect. You genuinely care for the well-being of _all_ students. Even those not in the House you are Prefect of!"

Jane blushed and began to stammer protestations as Charlotte agreed with Lily. "Precisely what I think. However, you needn't worry to much, Jane. A couple of the Slytherin Prefects are due to arrive shortly, remember? Though they should have been here already and I cannot imagine what the hold-up has been. They will make sure the first years are taken care of and made to feel at home."

As if her words conjured up the missing Prefects, one of the large doors opened once again and the Hogwarts caretaker, a stout man by the name of Apollyon Pringle, escorted two very exhausted looking students into the room. They made their way to Slytherin's table and sat down next to the first years, who looked in awe at the elder boy and girl for all that the two looked as though they were about to fall asleep on their plates.

Still, it appeared they were making some effort at conversing with the youngsters and Jane ceased her fretting. She, Lily, and Charlotte then engaged in light-hearted conversation with the other Ravenclaw students sitting nearby until the announcement was made that it was time for them to head off to the small welcome gathering in a large classroom nearby. The students remaining in the Hall watched them go wistfully before turning to find some of the most scrumptious deserts lining the tables before them. They soon forgot the gathering going on elsewhere with such delights to keep them entertained.


	8. Chapter the Eighth

_girlknight: Sorry for the confusion; Lily (and Jane... and Charlotte) are in Ravenclaw. Hope that clears it up a bit!_

_**Chapter the Eighth**_

-----

At the gathering, Charlotte joined Lily and Jane by the window as the door opened and five young people, three boys and two girls, entered. Silence fell as everyone already in the room regarded the newcomers with open curiosity. The first thing to be noticed was the difference in clothes, for the five were not in uniform. Sturgis was the first to break the silence.

"Ah, Sirius Black," he said, grinning widely as he approached the young man who was, indeed, wearing blue robes. "Allow me the pleasure of welcoming you to our little assembly here. In truth, to Hogwarts in general! I'm Sturgis Podmore, the Head Boy."

"Mr Podmore!" Mr Black made such formality seem a familiar and inconsequential gesture. "I thank you very much. There's nothing I love better than small gatherings!" From his glance, an eager look filled with anticipation coming out from beneath a slightly shaggy, though carefully trimmed and deliberately styled to be so, mop of dark hair, it was obvious he meant every word he said, for all that he looked like an over-excited puppy in the process.

As Mr Black introduced Sturgis to the others of his party, conversation in the room resumed and Lily turned to Charlotte. "Only two girls transferred here after all. Do you know who they are, Charlotte?"

"The one on the left is Mr Black's sister, Miss Caroline Black." After spending so much time engaging in conversation about him in such a formal manner, it was second nature for the three to continue to do so about everyone he was connected with. The young woman in question was tall and slender, wearing a deep orange robe that matched the outfit she wore underneath perfectly. Her counterpart, to whom she was whispering, had a similar ensemble of olive green and was nearly a full head shorter. "The other is his cousin, Miss Bellatrix Hurst. I believe she is joined at the hip, though that is not the term we were given of course, with that boy there, ah, Rudolphus Lestrange."

"The taller, er, gentleman?" asked Jane, referring to the young man who was hanging back by the door. Wearing what might have passed for an Armani version of their uniforms, sans Hogwarts tie, under his fine black robe, he looked around the room with indifference and slight boredom apparent behind thick, round glasses. Had it not been for his hair, mussed up in the back, he might have pulled off the appearance of being far too dignified for this sort of gathering though he was, without a doubt, rather handsome.

"No, the other." The final member of the party was decked out in red robes and carried, oddly, a walking stick with a gawdy crystal at the top end. The slightly stocky lad looked even more bored than his companion, barely hiding his large yawn with the back of one hand as he looked around the room as well. He looked to be more mean than handsome at the same time as appearing ready to fall asleep should he sit down.

"Better and better," Lily said wryly. Jane and Charlotte smiled, knowing precisely to what she was referring.

"They are so... elegant, are they not, Lily?" asked Jane.

"Mm," she said noncomittally. "Though I would venture they are more pleased with themselves than what they see. But what about the other two? Are they not going to come down?"

Charlotte shook her head in the negative. "I believe one Mr Remus Lupin is feeling rather ill, so the other, Mr Peter Pettigrew, is remaining with him so he can have company."

"Well, that is generous of him," Jane began. Whether or not she planned to continue would remain ever unknown as someone called her name.

"Jane! Lily!" The call came from about halfway across the room, and Lily barely supressed a groan at the sound of a voice she had hoped to avoid at least until breakfast the next morning. "Come here, girls!"

"Here we go," Lily muttered through the clenched teeth she hid behind a forced smile. "Wish us luck, Charlotte."

The two friends crossed the room with as much dignity as they could muster to stand next to Professor Trelawney. "Look girls," she said, her voiced thankfully pitched low, though Lily supposed even her mutters would carry across a Quidditch pitch without any need for magical amplification. "That young gentleman is James Potter, and is apparently Sirius Black's oldest and dearest friend. He lives on a great estate and has a large inheritance to come. Black's family line and abilities are _nothing _in comparison to his! Is he not the handsomest young man you have ever seen?"

"Perhaps he would not be quite so handsome if he was not quite so rich," Lily muttered. She cast a dazed look at Jane, only to find her looking at Mr Black out of the corner of her eye. _Hm,_ she thought, _this is an interesting development... I would wager she finds Mr Black to be the more handsome of the two. _Her reverie was interrupted by Professor Trelawney's startled voice.

"Oh, lord, they're coming over. Smile, girls, smile!"

Accompanied by Sturgis, Mr Black approached the three with Mr Potter trailing a few feet behind, still looking indifferent. "Professor Trelawney," he began, still grinning, "Sirius here expressed a wish to become acquainted with you and your students." He knew, as did the entire school, that Lily and Jane were special pet projects of hers. Lily carefully schooled her expression and managed to refrain from giving Sturgis a death glare as he retreated swiftly

"You do us a _great_ honour, sir," Professor Trelawney gushed. "This is Jane Bennet, the elder of the two. And this is Lily Evans."

Mr Black gave a short bow and, without thinking, Lily and Jane returned it with a quick curtsey. "It is a pleasure to meet you all," he said.

"And how do you find Hogwarts, Mr Black?" Professor Trelawney asked him. "Have you tried any of the refreshments yet?"

"I like it very well, indeed, Professor," he declared with a smile that showed a row of shiny white teeth. "And though I have not yet tried anything, if Miss Bennet is not otherwise engaged, might I interest her in a glass of punch?"

Lily noticed Jane was blushing slightly. _Even more interesting..._

"I am not, sir," Jane responded quietly. "Punch would be nice."

"Oh, excellent." The two stood there, simply smiling at each other.

"You are very kind, Mr Black," Professor Trelawney seemed to think their lack of communication was a bad thing and tried to prompt a conversation. "Thank the gentleman, Jane."

Lily noticed Jane's mild embarrassment at this. "Professor!" she rebuked quietly. Little did she realize such an interjection could have less than positive consequences.

Trelawney's eyes lit up as she concluded one of her favorites was finally coming to her senses and wanted aid in getting a young man of her own. She turned to the other. "And you sir?"

"Oh!" Mr Black exclaimed. "Allow me to introduce you. Mr James Potter, Professor Trelawney and two of her students, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Lily Evans." Once again there was a bow, though Mr Potter's was rather curt and abrupt. Once again, the bow was met with curtseys.

"You are very welcome," Professor Trelawney gushed breathily. "And I hope you as eager to join the festivities as your friend."

Lily noticed Mr Potter looked rather taken aback as he answered. "Er, no, madam, I rarely..." he faltered briefly, searching for any excuse, "drink punch."

"Well," Professor Trelawney continued, nonplussed, "let this be one of the occasions where you indulge yourself, sir! For I daresay you will not find more lively conversation and such pretty companions."

Lily was not sure who was more mortified, herself or Mr Potter. However, she schooled her expression to reveal only calm and pleasant friendliness, and tried to prevent too much pink from spreading across her cheeks. To her suprise, Mr Potter reacted entirely differently.

He simply bowed once again, barely concealing his impatience and mild disdain, before turning and walking away. Mr Black looked back and forth between his friend and Jane, his happy eagerness melting into uncertain distress. "Ah... Excuse me, ma'am, ladies." With a quick bow from him as well, he went after Mr Potter.

"Well!" huffed Professor Trelawney. "Did you ever? To meet such a proud, disagreeable young man at Hogwarts!"

"Professor!" Lily hissed. Even her dislike for such matchmaking could not merit approval of blunt insults such as these. "He will hear you!"

"So what if he does? And his friend is disposed to so agreeable and charming." She sighed, briefly, before continuing. "Who is he to think himself so far above his company?"

"Well," Lily pragmatically summised the situation in an attempt at appeasing her teacher's ire, "the very rich can afford to give offense wherever they go." She thought, momentarily, thinking she may have found a way out of Professor Trelawney's matchmaking. "We need not care for his good opinion."

"No indeed!"

Lily glanced mischeviously at Jane, who returned her look with a large smile. She knew what her friend was up to. "Perhaps he is not so very handsome after all."

"No indeed! Quite ill favoured! Certainly nothing at all to Mr Black." Still quite offended on Lily's behalf, though Lily had gotten over any insult of even the slightest kind quite speedily, Professor Trelawney bustled away to speak with Madame Pomfrey, who stood monitering the cake table. Jane and Lily exchanged glances once again, stifling their imminent giggles.


	9. Chapter the Ninth

_Author's Note: I couldn't do Eight without Nine; they go together so well. The next chapter is going to be a bit more of a fun challenge to write as things need to digress from the Austen storyline a bit in order to fit in the Rowlings world. I'm not sure when it will be finished, but I hope these two ease the wait._

_**Chapter the Ninth**_

-----

Mr Black could be found in Jane's company for the majority of the gathering. Lily could do naught but smile at the situation. Though having Jane at her side would have been much preferrable, she would never begrudge her friend the opportunity to enjoy herself. Especially if she was enjoying herself in the company of someone so agreeable. Though Lily was not one to engage in matchmaking, a trait influenced by Professor Trelawney, she would never deny her desire to see Jane happy. And if achieving that meant falling in love, or at least conversing with someone she may grow to be fond of as being in love seemed a bit drastic in her nearly fifteen-year-old mind, then so be it.

For her part, Lily spent her time with Charlotte, when Charlotte was not dragged away by other students. A few times, Mr Black would come over to ensure she would not be standing around on her own. However, he was more often than not completely wrapped up in giving Jane his full attention. _As he ought,_ Lily mentally conceded, watching as he introduced Jane to his sister and cousin.

A few minutes later, Lily found herself sitting on a stool near the cake table. Charlotte was off in one corner having a rather heated debate with a seventh year Hufflepuff as to the benefits and failings of promenades in comparison to those of the waltz. Dancing was Charlotte's favourite non-academic past-time and Lily knew the moment the topic was broached that it would soon reach depths far beyond her grasp. Not wanting to be dragged into things in case the dreaded 'step-ball-change' came up, a phrase that still held no meaning for Lily whatsoever even after four years friendship with Charlotte, she begged the excuse of having tired feet and went to sit down.

Her choice in location afforded her a clear view, allowing her to indulge in her _own_ favourite non-academic past-time: people watching. The most intriuging characters present were, naturally, the new students. Miss Black and Miss Hurst were huddled near the window, peering around the room with evident disdain. Mr Lestrange had pulled up a chair in close proximity to the punch bowl, far enough away to prevent anyone from daring to engage him in conversation as they refilled their cups, but near enough that he could refill his own with little effort. Lily decided that such a thing was an impressive accomplishment and one she would not have been able to duplicate herself. Nevertheless, it was a source of some amusement. Just out of the corner of one eye, she could see Mr Potter. He stood next to a set of bookshelves, looking even more bored than ever. Before she could analyse him further, a small commotion in the centre of the room drew her attention.

In an impromptu attempt to illustrate her point, Charlotte gathered a small group together. Someone transfigured a couple of chairs into musical instruments and someone else charmed them to play the appropriate songs. As Lily listened to the woodwinds hit their fourth wrong note, she wondered idly whether she could have done a better job of it. Smiling at the antics of the seventh years and thankful she had the wits to back out of the dance-related conversation early enought to avoid involvement, she returned her thoughts to the stoic Mr Potter.

Her glance in his direction found Mr Black approaching him. She quickly looked back toward the crowd, unabashedly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Prongs!" Mr Black exclaimed, jubilant as ever. "What are you doing, hiding away in a corner?"

"I'm hardly in a corner, Padfoot." Lily stifled a chuckle at his dry tone as well as the ridiculous names they were calling each other. She had not expected it of them and wondered what they could possibly mean. "You know how I detest social... _gatherings_ of this nature. They suit me as ill as I suit them."

Lily was rather shocked at these words. She had not expected him to be so proud. _If he dislikes this sort of thing so much, then why did he bother to come at all?_

"Oh come off it, Prongs. I won't have you standing about in this stupid manner. Go join in the dancing. Jane and I will join you, I'm sure, and there are plenty of available partners."

"Certainly not. You know full well how I detest dancing, and you wish me to do so with someone I do not even know?" He snorted disdainfully, tough quietly. "And at such an assembly as this? It would be insupportable. Your sister and cousin are engaged at the present." Lily looked and found this to be so; they were still talking avidly near the window. "I would consider it a punishment to stand up with anyone else."

"Great Merlin, Prongs!" Mr Black exclaimed again, this time rather astounded. "I wouldn't be as fastidious as you for a kingdom. I have never met so many agreeable girls, and some of them uncommonly pretty."

"You have been enjoying the company of the only pretty girl in the room."

Lily smiled in approval. _Perhaps he isn't _all_ bad_, she thought.

"Prongs, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld! But look, there. That's her best friend. I daresay she is very pretty too."

It took Lily a split second to realise the conversation had turned toward herself. She hoped she was not blushing and giving away the secret that she had been listening the entire time.

"Who do you mean?" After a moment of silence, Lily flicked her eyes in their direction. She wished she had not done so, for it appeared Mr Potter was looking at her all that time. When he caught her eye, he quickly withdrew his gaze and continued coldly, "She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me."

Lily barely contaned her snort of indignation and her eyebrows threatened to shoot up. _Well, he may not be _all_ bad, but he certainly comes close. Serves me right for eavesdropping,_ she thought, trying to ignore Mr Potter as his next comment burned her ears.

"Padfoot, I am in no humour to give consequence to young ladies who have been slighted by other boys. Go back to your partner; enjoy her smiles. You are wasting your time if you stay here with me."

Mr Black shook his head before walking away, his parting comment lost to Lily as her ears rang. Abruptly, she decided that it was not worth being insulted at Mr Potter's comments. A slow grin graced her features and she could barely supress her laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the entire situation.

Rising, she made her way across the room to where Charlotte stood watching the dancers appraisingly. In doing so, she passed directly before Mr Potter. She was so focused on reaching her destination while retaining her composure, she was not aware of a pair of eyes suddenly take notice of the way her own danced and sparkled happily, as well as the way a tiny smile graced her lips. Nor was she aware how her laughter, joined by Charlotte's at a whispered comment, caused the owner of those eyes to regret his rash and unthinking comment from minutes before.


End file.
